dracoxharry oneshot
by XCraziedYaoiFanX
Summary: A oneshot that took me a week to write cause I had school work and stuff dracoxharry


Dairy of a chosen Wizard (oneshot)

**(writing)**  
_'Thinking'_  
"Speakin"

**(Dear Dairy,**  
**It's me Harry.I know long time no see well Draco embaressed me again. )"-Sigh-" (I wish I had the nerve to stand up to him...**  
**or tell him the truth of how I feel.**  
**It's hard to act like I don't have a crush on him I mean come on who wouldn' blond hair those eyes man if I could I would tell him how much I loved much I long to be by his side.)**

"Harry come on it's time for bed." Ron called from the other room.

"Hold on give me a minute." Harry called back.

**(Well it's time to go to sleep so goodnight.**

** -Harry Potter.)**

Harry closed the book and hid it back in his bag.

Pulling off his shirt and pants leaving only his boxers and climbed into bed.

The next morning he was almost late for waking up and bearly made it god the plates refilled them selfs or he wouldn't have had a had skipped dinner the night before to get someone spell he was working on perfected.

Sitting next to him was Ron on his right and Hermione on his half-moggle was studing Ron was stuffing his on the other hand was busy with his thoughts.

_'Today I'll stand up to Draco,and tell him my true feelings...but what if he hates me I wouldn't be able to handle the why can't I suck it up and tell him?'_

Harry lost his appetite just think of being rejected by the his plate out of the way he folded his arms on top of the table and rested his head on top of them the dark of the made-shift cave engolfing his sight.

"Harry you ok?Do you feel sick?" asked Hermione her words laced with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine just...thinking."Harry replied lefting his head up resting his chin on the top of his arms.

"You sure?You look you need to go to the nurse?"

"I guess I'll just go back to bed...I'll see you in the afternoon classes ok Hermione."

"Oh uh sure feel better."

Gathering his things and standing up he turned to his friends."I will Bye Hermione,Ron."

"Uh ok Harry bye."Ron said forcing down a large amount of food down his throat.

"Careful the amount of food you swallow don't want you to choke Ron."Harry said as he walked away.

As he passed the Slytherns table he look up to spare a glance at boy was watching Harry as he walked by with a hint of emotion Harry could not guess what it down he continued out of the great hall into the empty halls.

He walked up the stairs making his way to the women in the the password the picture opened and allowed him in.

As soon as the picture closed he rushed as fast as he could up to his room and closed the floped onto the bed and got lost in his did he know another person had followed him into the the place.

_'Hmmmm now to find Harry.'_the person made their way to a door and opened a little to find it empty._'Not here.'_they opened another door.

_'Not here either where is he?'_

After searching several other doors they found Harry's door and opened it wider for them to go didn't notice.

_'If only I could jus-'_Harry's thoughts were interupted by the feeling of something soft against his softness pulled away when they felt Harry stir.

Harry sat up and looked disbelieving at the person in front of him.

"D-Draco?W-What are you doing here?And why'd you kiss me?"

"I was going to tell you this later but do to the circumstances here it goes...Harry Potter I love you.I've loved you since the day we met I just...I was just so afraid to tell me so afraid that you would reject you don't feel the same I understand and I'll leave."Draco stood and was about to start walking towards the door when a pair firmly gripped his hand.

"No I don't hate you Dra-"

Before he could finish a pair of lips captured relaxed into the kiss allowing his eyes to felt himself desending into the plush mattress nipped and licked at Harry's bottom lip asking for Harry permitted entrance for the muscle.

He moaned at the feeling of the other boy's tongue inside his arms wrapped around the other boys allowed his hands to travel up Harry's shirt causeing the dark haired boy to shiver and find his nipples and teased them.

He pinched and flicked them until they turned into hard lack of oxygen caused them to break looked at eachother for what seemed like eternity before the blond haired boy pulled out his wand and muttered a spell and the doored then placed his and Harry's wand on the nightstand before attacking the dark haired boy's lefted his head back allowing more room for the blond while he moaned at the sensation it was sending through him in waves.

His hands clutched the materail under him as Draco bit down on his neck moaning loudly.

The blond pulled back and smirked at the sight he 's eyes were at half-mast and glazed over with pleasure and was panting heavily and he had a heavy blush dusked across his mark on his neck suit him quit well Draco thought.

With one swift movement he removed Harry's yanked his shirt off as then went back to attacking Harry's neck then lead a trail of kisses down to his chest and attacked one of the bit down on it pulling a gasp from the other's lips.

Then he started to suck his hand trailing down Harry's stomache to his undid the dark haired boy's pants and reached under the waist line where his hand met a extremly hard cock.

"You like this don't you Harry?" he asked him as he began to stroke the other boy.

"Mmm...ah!"

Draco chuckled and stopped long enough to remove his and Harry's pants and then leaned down and sucked on the ever so slowly he took his whole erection into his mouth and sucked hummed and scrapped his teeth against his erection.

"D-Draco...ah!...Draco I-I'm cumming!"

This statement resulted in the blond sucking one loud moan Harry came in Draco's blond drank every drop of the white sticky lefted himself up and placed three fingers infront of Harry's mouth.

"Suck."he said in a stern obeyed nonetheless and suck on the three digits.

Once Draco deamed them ready he removed them from Harry's mouth who gave a slight placed them at the dark haired boy's entrance and slid the first other boy yelped at the strange new the second finger made it's way into gasped in pain at the feeling of being the thrid entered he started to get use to stretched him then removed his fingers and lined his erection up with Harry's entrance.

"You ready?"

Harry nodded.

Draco entered Harry slowly at he was fully in he waited until Harry said it was ok to move after a few second he started to at first but with each thrust he gained 's when he hit the sweetspot.

"AH! THERE!"

Draco smirked and made sure to hit that spot a few more thrust he took Harry's member into his hand pumped it in time with his thrust.

Not to long did Harry come all over both their chest and stomach.  
After a few more thrust Draco came deep inside himself from Harry he laid down next to him and pulled Harry towards him.

"I love you."Harry whispered as he nuzzled into Draco's chest and falling asleep.

"I love you too Harry he said smiling and fell asleep.

In the end Harry never did go to his afternoon classes as he said he well at this point no one really cared.


End file.
